


Decorate Me in Gold

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gags, Kinktober 2020, Marking, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Pink Panties, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski has a Stalker, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Watersports, golden showers, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: A visiting pack is passing through Beacon Hills after Stiles’ team had saved them from rogue hunters and one of the wolves has been panting after him despite a pregnant Lydia being introduced as his wife. Lydia decides to show the wolf her husband is spoken for in a way the shifter might better understand.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 11





	Decorate Me in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There is mentions of stalking and invasions of privacy.
> 
> This is day 10 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink are Exhibitionism, Watersports and Gags.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles has the hunter in his sights as he leaps over a log, rushing towards the fucker who is standing over a terrified young woman with a bleeding, purple glowing wound. Bursting through the bushes Stiles leaps, twisting in midair to hook his leg around the hunter’s neck, using his momentum to flip the two of them so the hunter is laying on his back, pinned under the FBI agent's weight. Stiles uses the hunter’s stunned state from his surprise attack to quickly handcuff the man’s hands behind his back and secures one of his ankles to the restrained limbs with another set of cuffs so the hunter couldn’t escape. Once his perp is restrained the agent quickly grabs the hunter's gun and grabs one of his wolfsbane bullets so he can burn the poison out of the bleeding wolf, who is staring at Stiles as if he was a knight in shining armor coming to rescue the fair maiden from her attackers. ‘I guess I kind of am.’ The agent thinks as he opens the bullet and lights the purple powder on fire, warning the girl that this was going to hurt before he shoves the ashes into her wound, her claws almost taking his head off while she howls in pain before passing out from the pain. ‘Fuck poor kid.’ Stiles frowns as he lunges out to catch the unconscious kid, lifting her into his arms as his partner Anna comes out of the bushes. 

“Oh, thank fuck you found her in time!”

“Yeah, I just barely made it. Thank god you dragged me to all those different martial arts classes during our internship otherwise I don’t think I wouldn't have been able to take him so quickly without him getting his shot off.”

“I fucking told you they would come in handy Stilinski!”

The dark-skinned magic user grinned, slapping his partner’s back hard, causing him to almost drop the unconscious girl in his arms and scowl back at the magician who simply laughs his look off, no longer phased by Stiles’ glares after being his partner for the last 8 years. The two of them had been assigned to each other on their first day of their FBI internship and have been partners ever since. 

“Yeah, yeah you're always right and I'm always wrong. Now stop laughing and grab that asshole, will you? I wanna get home before Lydia goes to bed.”

“You just want to get this over with so you can go home so you can fuck your wife.”

“Big words coming from the one who won’t stop calling to check on her wife.”

“My 9-month pregnant werewolf wife who could go into labour any moment, you ass.”

“So, you should understand why I want to get home to my own pregnant wife as soon as possible.”

Raising her hands in surrender, knowing Stiles has won this round, the magician looks at the bound hunter and tuts out a levitation spell and lifts the squawking hunter into the air before she and her partner make their way to the rest of their team, who had been treating the injured and rounding up the rest of the hunters, their captured hunter floating behind them. Their team had been sent out to take down a rogue group of hunters who had been indiscriminately attacking peaceful packs all up the west coast, finally catching up to them while they had been attacking the Montilio pack who had been travelling to look at schools for their alpha’s daughter, Tia. The team had arrived just in time to stop the hunters from wiping out the pack thanks to Anna’s handy portal spell she had mastered back in their days at school. Most of the pack had only suffered mild wounds while a few human members had to be taken immediately to their unit’s med bay by Anna, which had left Stiles on his own to go after the hunter who had grabbed an injured Tia in hopes of at least killing off the alpha’s heir once he had realized they had been caught. The two agents make it back to the rest of their team and Anna tosses the hunter into the pile of his captured friends as Stiles hands Alpha Montilio has daughter, who had started to come to as they had entered the clearing.

“Thank you, so much young man. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for saving my daughter.”

“It’s not a problem at all Alpha Montilio. Is this everyone?”

“Yes, it's everyone who didn’t need to be rushed to your doctors. May we go see them now?”

“Of course, Alpha Montilio. Our base of operations is in Beacon Hills and as the Second and Right Hand of the McCall pack I, Stiles Stilinski, welcome you to our territory and offer you refuge while your pack heals. Alpha McCall will welcome you as well once we arrive at our team’s headquarters.”

“Thank you for the offer Right Hand Stilinski I, Alpha of the Montilio pack, accept your offer.”

Glad to get the official pack protocol out of the way Stiles shakes the alpha’s hand before nodding to Anna to open the portal, more than ready to head back home, unaware of the intense stare coming from the young she-wolf while the group slip through the portal.

Tia was following him again. Stiles had noticed the 18-year-old following him in the days after he and his team had rescued her pack and had simple chalked it up to natural teenage curiosity while around an unfamiliar pack, especially a pack such as the McCall pack. Stiles knew his pack was considered strange by normal pack standards and was used to the stares and doubt when introduced as Scott’s Second and Right Hand, since a human pack member being in such a position was unheard of. When the young she-wolf had continued to follow him around like a lost, lovesick puppy Stiles had wondered if he had done something, for her to continue to stalk him, at a loss for what the reason could be before Anna had joked that the teen probably had a crush on him. Lydia had found the whole thing hilarious until the younger woman had started making advances on the FBI agent who had then suggested his wife come by the office for lunch so he could introduce her to the Montilio pack and hopefully nip the girl’s crush in the bud. That had done the exact opposite of what he had hoped to happen and Stiles was at his wit’s end when the she-wolf had followed him into the men’s locker room after a training session he had had with his team. Stiles had caught the teen watching him out of the corner of his eye while he had been striping off his sweaty tank intending to shower before heading home before he had promptly shoved his hoodie on, grabbed his bag and raced home and took a long, hot shower, feeling somewhat violated. It had been Lydia who had decided that enough was enough.

“Why not just bring it up to Alpha Montilio, I’m sure he could step in and get his daughter to back off, especially if she’s started to follow you into the locker room.”

“Scott is currently working on a treaty with the Montilio pack and I’m afraid that Alpha Montilio might take the information the wrong way. I don’t wanna potentially ruin this treaty for Scotty because I can’t get a teenager to leave me alone. I really don’t understand what she isn’t getting, I mean I very blatantly introduced you as my pregnant wife.”

Lydia stares at her husband as the lay in bed watching some episode of a Sci-Fi show about space bounty hunters or something along those lines, Lydia hadn’t really been paying attention, which Stiles had fallen in love with while they discussed Tia’s growing advances. Lydia knew this was bothering him, Stiles had always had a big issue with people not taking no for an answer ever since the Nogistune and it had only gotten worse with that run in he had with a siren his first week as a fully-fledged FBI agent. That incident had been the darkest time of their relationship and her husband still had nightmares about it every once in a while, that would leave him a sobbing mess for hours. Thinking the situation over while she rubs her small baby bump, Lydia doubts what they had did with Kimberly all those years ago when she had been harassing him at his internship will work this time, however the other option she had been considering might work, she just needs to get Stiles on board.

“I might have an idea but it’s a little out there.”

“Lyds at this point I’m open to anything that doesn’t start a pack war. Lay it on me.”

Lydia’s plan had been out there to say the least but after she had explained why she thought it would work Stiles had to agree it was a solid plan. It had started with Stiles talking loudly about going for a swim in the lake on the pack's land in the preserve when he was on the phone with Anna, who had left for maternity leave the day before when her wife had gone into labour and had texted him a picture of her new son once they had gotten home from the hospital. Stiles knew Lydia’s plan was working when later that day Tia had approached to ask about any running trails near water or places to go swimming on the pack’s land and when it was the best time to go. Sending a message to his wife to give her the go ahead for the next part of her plan, Stiles had pretended not to notice Tia following his jeep while he drove out to the lake the pack liked to have pack swims and BBQ’s at during the warm summer evenings. Parking in the dirt driveway Stiles sighs with relief when he sees Lydia’s message telling him that she’s ready and in position. He had been concerned about letting his pregnant wife go into the woods alone despite knowing she can easily defend herself if she needed to and when he brought it up Lydia had simply called Malia, told the coyote the plan and asked the wild woman if she would keep her safety until Stiles showed up. Malia had agreed and promised to head out as soon as Stiles made it to Lydia, although she had stated that it wasn't like the Werecoyote would be seeing anything she hadn’t already seen before if she stayed, having dated Stiles in high school and changed in front of Lydia multiple times over the years. 

Slipping out of the jeep Stiles strips out of his shirt, shoes and pants, leaving him in only in his boxers as he makes his way towards the small clearing by the lake, the cool grass soft under his bare feet. The hairs are the back of his neck are raised, both from excitement and from the feeling of being followed, and it’s a struggle for Stiles not to turn towards the threat despite the fact that this was part of the plan. He finally reaches the clearing and catches sight of his wife, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Lydia, completely lost for words at the sight she makes. His wife is laying on a bed of wildflowers and large, plush lounge cushions wearing nothing but a pink sheer floor length hooded chiffon cloak with soft pink fabric feathers and roses framing the hood and edges, and a matching pair of panties. There are lines of the fabric feathers and roses running throughout the cloak giving it a panelled look. The banshee has her hair in soft loose curls, the front of it pinned back with a small, pink crystal rose clip and has light pink makeup dusting her lips and eyelids. His wife looks like a goddess among mortals as she smiles at him as she gestures him closer, grabbing him by the waist of his boxers when he gets within reach. 

“Stiles you’re wearing too many clothes baby.”

Lydia scolds as she slides his boxers down and presses her lips against his bellybutton, nosing down his treasure trail to reach his dick. Pressing a wet kiss on his dick Lydia guides her husband down to his knees, smiling devilishly as she catches Tia staring at the from behind one of the lark Maple trees that surround the small lake. Pushing him to his back Lydia runs her hands through his Stiles’ hair and pushes his head back to expose his neck. Sucking a mark into the v of his hips Lydia runs her hands along his sculpted chest, pulling herself up his body until the banshee is kneeling over Stiles’ chest, the sheer cloak trailed behind her body. Stiles stares up at his wife, his hand running along the soft swell of her developing belly, mouth dry at the heavenly image she makes dressed in the delicate cloak, face framed by feathers and roses, the sun casting a halo of light around her.

“I think it’s time we remind your shadow who exactly you belong too babe.” 

Leaning down Lydia presses a kiss against Stiles’ lips, running a hand through his hair while the other slips beneath the hem of her of panties, rubbing at her core until she feels the pressure start to build. Pulling Stiles to her core, Lydia presses his face close, smiling when he groans before pushing his face further down. Waiting for Stiles to give her the go ahead, Lydia sighs as she releases a stream of hot golden liquid against her husband’s jaw. The liquid gold runs across his skin, down his neck and chest, as Stiles moans, back arching in unexpected pleasure. Lydia pushes herself back, hips arching as she aims the rest of the golden stream down her husband’s chest and into his lap, moaning when she presses back against Stiles’ growing erection.

“Fuuuck Baby. Feels so fucking nice!”

Toying with the strings of her panties, Lydia grinds her hips into Stiles’ as her stream tappers off, bladder finally empty after waiting all day to empty it. Lydia tugs the strings loose, bunching up the soiled cloth in her hand before shoving the ball of fabric into her babbling husband’s mouth, effectively gagging him, causing him to moan as the taste of her gold hits his tongue. Pushing Stiles down flat on his back Lydia gasps as she quickly sinks down onto her husband’s twitching cock in one swift movement, pussy clenching around his length when he bucks at the sudden feeling of wet, heat around him. 

“You belong to me and our babies, got it? No one else gets to have you.”

Grasping his wife’s hips Stiles thrusts wildly as Lydia rides him hard in the clearing, smiling sickly sweet and wiggling her fingers at the young she-wolf who watches the couple stunned, eyes burning as she comes to a realization. Getting lost in the pleasure of Stiles’ cock spearing her Lydia moans loudly as she can feel her orgasm building, begging her husband for more as she squeezes and pulls at her sensitive tits. A loud, painful slap ricochets off her ass cheek as Stiles leaves a series of hits to her backside before rubbing and pinching the abused skin. Her husband also digs his fingers against clit, rubbing and hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves bringing her over the edge as she comes. Stiles’ hips rock into her hard as he soon follows his wife, his thick cum flooding her insides as he comes with a strangled, muffled sob, her wet panties still in his mouth. Shivering as she rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm, Lydia lets of a sigh of relief when she notices Tia is no longer watching them. Removing the makeshift gag from the FBI agent’s mouth Lydia laughs when her husband whines.

“Fuck Lyds we are so doing that again.”

“What part? The fucking in front of a live audience or your shower?”

“Definitely the shower baby. That felt amazing.”

“Well aren’t you a kinky little shit?”

“Yup and I’m all yours, no give backs or returns.”

“Never. Now since we’re out here, how would you feel about fucking me in the lake?”

“Fuck baby I thought you’d never ask.”

Lydia screams when Stiles suddenly lunges forward and throws her over his shoulder as he rushes towards the water. Laughing when he jumps them in before pressing a kiss to his lips, hands gripping his shoulders as Stiles brings the two deeper into the cool water. Leaning into her husband’s embrace Lydia guesses she can’t be too mad the next time someone tries to touch what belongs to her, especially if it leads to sex like this and if Stiles comes home tomorrow, grin on his face and stalker free, well that’s just the icing on the cake.


End file.
